


Of Sowing and Reaping

by Lilbreck



Series: Empire Series [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mind Control, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small brush of his hand and the seed of his control took root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sowing and Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jan. 5th 2010.

As soon as he read the data file on Christine Chapel, Spock knew Captain Kirk would want her. She was above average height for a Terran female, known to wear only a male styled uniform, and was protected, it seemed, from on high. It was well known that the only man who had attempted to take her by force was found in a pool of his own blood with his throat slit. It was unclear if Chapel had made the kill herself or not.

Everything about her seemed designed to present a challenge, and Kirk was well known to love challenges. Her presence on board the Enterprise would provide the perfect opportunity to remind the captain that anything he had or wanted could easily be taken away.

Given his network of spies throughout the Empire, it was laughably easy to have Chapel transferred once the ship's head nurse was – disposed of. It was just as easy to ensure that her transport arrived two days early, leaving Spock there to greet her while Kirk was busy entertaining a visiting Admiral on Risa.

Setting his plan into motion was simple; a small brush of his hand and the seed of his control took root. After that, it was merely a matter of nurturing the fledgling bond until he was sure she would not fight his advances.

At this point, the normal lack of physical desire ingrained into Vulcans could, potentially, still have weakened his hold on the nurse. However, by simply sinking himself into her mind, he was able to let the desire he had created in her overtake him as well.

He found it unsurprising when she discovered why he had gone to so much trouble to bring her to his bed. What he _did_ find surprising was that, upon figuring out the general nature of his plan, she let go of the last vestiges of her resistance. Perhaps, then, she hadn't been the one to kill her first, and only, attacker.

Spock could only wonder why he had been allowed to live. Did it have something to do with her seeming willingness, or was it something else entirely?


End file.
